User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Invalid Games Sandbox
MAY FEATURE POTENTIAL SPOILERS The Tributes Current information on the tributes Updated with Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 so far. 'Seremov Cataliri' *The male tribute of The Capitol for the 204th Hunger Games. (Chapter 2) *Older brother to Halyn Cataliri. (Chapter 2) *'First ever description - Reaping: '"The brother looked like the stereotypical arrogant boy -- he wore a peach suit that unnecessarily sparkled, his teeth were pearly white as he gave a mischievous grin to the crowd and his hair was styled in a small pompadour." (Chapter 2) *'Motive for winning the Games: '''To prove that he is strong and powerful to those who have doubted him. (Chapter 2) (Allegedly) *'First impressions: "Arrogant jerk" - Alania Brevon (Chapter 2) *'Current items: '''Peach suit 'Halyn Cataliri *The female tribute of The Capitol for the 204th Hunger Games. (Chapter 2) *Sister to Seremov Cataliri. (Chapter 2) *'First ever description - Reaping: '"His sister gave another impression altogether. A lot of people wouldn't notice it right away, but I could. I just had to look in the sadistic gleam in her eyes and her posture -- especially her folded arms." "If I had to guess, she was going for a quiet and casual angle to hide her true personality. Luckily for her, it was working." "Her choice of outfit was that of a private school uniform, with a brown trench coat over it (a trench coat that looked like a variation of Carinthe's trench coat, which makes sense considering that both of them are Capitolians), and her hair had not been styled." "I thought that her hair would be long, but it was actually shoulder-length. She held a part of it in place with a dragonfly barrette." (Chapter 2) *'Motive for winning the Games: '''To gain money (Chapter 2) (Allegedly) *'First impressions: "Potential psychopath" - Alania Brevon (Chapter 2) *'Current items: '''Private school uniform, brown trench coat, dragonfly barrette. 'Dallen Comet *The male tribute of District 0 for the 204th Hunger Games. (Chapter 2) *Old enemy to Alania Brevon. (Chapter 2) *'First ever description: ' N/A *'Motive for winning the Games: '''N/A *'First impressions: N/A unless you count "Dallen Comet...an old enemy of mine" - Alania Brevon. (Chapter 2) *'Current items: '''N/A 'Alania Brevon *The female tribute of District 0 for the 204th Hunger Games. (Chapter 1) *Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are her POVs. *Sour relationship with Dallen Comet (Chapter 2). Is protective of her sisters Amethyst, Aurelia, Alena and Laena (Chapter 1) *18 years old (Chapter 1) *'First ever description: '"Not much had changed about me, except that my hair was now a darker shade of blonde and I was now more melancholy." (Chapter 2) *'Motive for winning the Games: '''To ensure that her family has a nice life (Chapter 1) *'First impressions: N/A *'''Current items: Her token, a picture of the Brevon family from 10 years prior (Chapter 1) Plot (so far) Bold pieces of information are vital parts of the plot. 'Synopsis' After a coup d'état that succeeded political tension and only increased the troubles of the country, a new family ascends to Panem's presidency. They decide to throw an extravagant Hunger Games to celebrate this, but the circumstances take a dark turn -- the reason why the 204th Hunger Games were declared invalid. 'Prologue' A party is hosted in President Revla's honour, in celebration of ascending to the Presidency after the coup. He reunites with his friend Willborn, who he hasn't seen since the District 7 Paquila revolt. After a conversation about how they have been, the President expresses his feelings, including the feeling that he is going to be killed to Willborn. Willborn assures Revla that there will be an increase in security, before proposing the idea of hosting a new edition of the Hunger Games to cheer him up. Willborn, wanting to ease his paranoia, agrees to the idea -- leading to Willborn complimenting him. 'Chapter 1' The day of the District 0 reaping, in the POV of Alania Brevon, an 18 year old and the eldest of five sisters. She is planning to volunteer for the Games, in the place of one of her sisters. She hopes to win the Games in order to improve the lives of her sisters, not knowing what she is in store for. 'Chapter 2' Alania wakes up, having fainted at the District 0 reaping, on a train heading for The Capitol. She learns about what happened from her district escort - Carinthe Platina, before finding her mentor Meteor Monley, a former victor from 0. This is when she learns about the conspiracy theory surrounding a secret Games that were hosted, with two of the tributes going missing. The two tributes were rumoured to be rebels, who left behind clues hinting to a rebel settlement and hidden treasures in the hopes that other rebels would find them. However, the mystery surrounding that particular Games, especially with the two girls must be solved before anyone can decipher the clues. Alania sees this as a backup plan to secure her family's future in case she dies, but Meteor tells her that a Gamemaker has learned about the theory and is supporting a Capitol-aligned tribute in the hopes that they will be able to solve the mystery. Alania vows to enter the rat race, whilst stating that she is not a rebel. It is unlikely that she is aligned with The Capitol, so it is likely that she will be a neutral force in the "rat race" -- facing off against the rebel tribute and the Capitol-aligned tribute. At the end of the chapter, she reunites with an old enemy, her district partner Dallen Comet. 'Chapter 3' The chapter is in the POV of Seremov Cataliri, The Capitol male tribute. He details a day he spends in the tribute accommodation building, as he and his sister Halyn Cataliri wait for the tributes from the districts to arrive in The Capitol, but before they arrive in The Capitol, they have to make stops at each district. This is apparently due to what the Gamemakers have planned, thus prolonging the wait for the Games. Halyn despises Seremov, who tries to talk to her. While he attempts to talk to her, she hides something from him. It is revealed that she dyed her hair black with a white streak. Planned details *'Upcoming character: '''Topaz Lustre, a friendly and kind 16 year old from District 1, who works as her father's talented accountant, her father being a nightclub owner. She is also a talented pianist, practicing in her spare time. She practices the piano during Chapter 4, before she has to leave for the reaping. She becomes the District 1 female tribute for the 204th Hunger Games. *'Upcoming character: ???, Topaz's former fellow Career Academy attendant. He had a crush on Topaz when they were at the Academy, but he never got the courage to tell her. He becomes the District 1 male tribute for the 204th Hunger Games. Planned plot *'''Chapter 4 - The experience of Topaz Lustre, the District 1 female, before and during the reaping. Very emotional, as she is reaped. Has an unknowing motive - her victory in the Games could secure her father's financial security, as his business is in danger of ceasing (due to debt). Her district partner is a boy that used to have a crush on her when they were younger, before Topaz had to leave the Academy order to take up full-time employment as an accountant. Category:Blog posts